Bloodstained Lullabies
by Breaking Brandi
Summary: These are the feelings of Rido, Kaname, Haruka, and Juuri Kuran as their lives are flipped upside down. Rido Kuran sacrifices his own nephew to awaken the ancestor Kaname, by trying to get more power, but his plan backfires horribly. Kaname Kuran is awakened but he turns himself into a baby to let Haruka and Juuri raise in place of their lost son. Please, please review! Enjoy.


Author's note: So i was re-reading the manga and i got to the part where Rido sacrifices the baby. I kept thinking about how someone could do such a thing and the different feelings that would take place from that act as a result. Especially when i saw Haruka clutching his son's blanket and mourning the loss of his newborn baby. With that being said, i hope this fan-fiction speaks to you like Chapter 62 spoke to me.

* * *

**Rido Kuran: **It was easier than i thought, to steal away that un-lucky little baby and use it in my plans, while his loving parents waited for me to return. My dear brother, who stole away my precious Juuri, is now going to suffer as much as i had. Just thinking about his pain makes me smile. Not only will i gain the suffering of my dear little brother, but i will also gain the power of drinking the purest blood of Kuran. Although, i never planned on the ancestor known only as Kaname to strike back with such brute force. At least i got one thing out of it, the suffering of my dear little brother.

**Kaname Kuran: **Re-awakening after a thousand years, sealed in a coffin with nothing left for me on the outside world, takes alot out of a person. My slumber, which was so long awaited, came to an end for me when i woke up. Starved and worn down like my bones, i needed the blood and flesh of another Kuran family member, but i never thought anyone would do something so evil. Seeing that baby's corpse laying there, covered in blood and resumed to nothing but a skeleton... It was too much to bear. This man, a pureblood like myself and a member of the Kuran clan, had said that my body was incomplete. He was right. Looking at that baby, that fated baby named Kaname like myself, tortured my already weak bones. My body, down to the very core of it's cells, was far too dried out to be able to reconstruct by itself and the blood-lust was consuming every thought i had. At that moment, the only thing i could do to survive was to make my body that of a baby's, and seal every memory of my long past away so that whoever lost this baby boy named after myself could have a chance at raising their deceased son.

**Haruka Kuran: **I thought that smelling the blood of my brother was torture enough, then shortly after the scent of Kaname's blood wafted in the air after that, but nothing amounted to the indescribable pain i felt at seeing my son's blanket, bloodied and torn, strewn atop an open coffin belonging to the ancestor who's name Juuri and i picked for our son. Clutching the bloodied blanket that my son was recently wrapped in, and smelling this wretched atmosphere tainted with my Kaname's blood, i fell on my knees and mourned the loss. I heard the cry of a baby, and thought it was the grief playing tricks on me to swallow me up into a darkness i could never escape from, but it wasn't my imagination. Laying there, crying and defenseless, was a baby covered in pieces of clothing that didn't belong to my twisted brother. I clutched the ancestor, the miracle of that despicable thing my Oniisama did, and vowed that i would protect him as if he were my real son.

**Juuri Kuran: **Smelling Rido's blood in the air struck me hard, but not as hard as smelling my son's blood shortly after that, and at that moment i knew my brother was a horrible man. I waited and waited, wanting to know if my son was okay, but by then i had grown tired of waiting. Seeing Haruka with a baby, it shocked me at first, and i screamed at him "That's not our baby! I smelled his blood, Haruka! What happened?" Hearing the tale of my son's demise, i was crippled by grief, torn apart piece by piece. With Haruka there to comfort me, and the ancestor Kaname staring up at both us, i promised that i would protect him and anyone else that came into our lives.


End file.
